list_of_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Vision
Vision is a Synthezoid. Relationships *Ultron (creator) *Jocasta Vi Quiteria (fellow creation) *Alkhema (fellow creation) *Victor Mancha (fellow creation) *Jonas ("brother", destroyed) *Wanda Maximoff (ex-wife) *Thomas Maximoff (son, deceased) *William Maximoff (son, deceased) *Thomas Shepherd (reincarnated son) *William Kaplan (reincarnated son) *Virginia (creation, destroyed) *Viv (creation) *Vin (creation, destroyed) *Sparky (creation) *Ada (creation) Powers and Abilities Powers The Vision possesses a number of superhuman powers ultimately derived from his artificial substance and metabolism. The Vision's android body is a functioning replica of a human body containing analogues to virtually all human organs, blood, and tissue, composed of an unrevealed synthetic organic-like substance, presumably Horton cells. This substance mimics all the functions of human tissue but is several times as strong, durable, and resilient. Computer brain: The Vision's brain functions like a computer, enabling him to interact, wirelessly or directly, with other computer systems to utilize or extract data from them which can be stored in his databanks. He has used these abilities to disable the Avenger's security systems and gain direct control of the world's nuclear weaponry systems. He is also able to receive transmissions from other computers if he establishes and maintains a connection with the Avenger's computers in their base of operations. *''Superhuman intelligence:'' He has a vast amount of information stored in his computer brain which he can refer to at any time. He is also capable of rapid analysis of huge amounts of data. *''Nanite body:'' After his Ultron Imperative protocol became active, the Vision spent hours absorbing solar energy and gathering raw materials to re-create his body so that it would be made entirely out of nanobots. This enabled him to disassemble into a stream of millions of nanites, enabling it to fit into and travel through extremely small spaces. Each nanite carries a copy of the Vision's artificial intelligence programming, possibly enabling him to scatter and reconstruct a brand new body from a single unit. It also allows him to capitalize on his natural cyberpathic and technopathic manipulation capabilities by disassembling and infiltrating systems, rewiring them from the inside-out via his near-atomic scale semblance. Holographic manipulation: The Vision can generate holograms to disguise himself as a human wearing a trench coat or even render himself invisible. Audio sensitivity: The Vision can adjust the sensitivity of his audio receptors to a point where he can detect the faintest of sounds. Optical scanners: He can scan life forms, energy sources, and even objects to detect the substances that they are composed of and the energies that are radiating from them. Vocal manipulation: The Vision can make himself sound like a machine or even a human; indeed, by perfect duplication of human voiceprints, he can make himself sound like any human he chooses. Superhuman reflexes: His reflexes are greatly enhanced from those of a human. Superhuman stamina: The Vision does not tire like a human does. Density manipulation: The Vision's body has been saturated with special cybernetically-activated cells which are capable of interfacing with some unknown dimension with which he can shunt or accrue particles of mass. Thus, the Vision is able to control his density and solidity. By shunting a non-critical portion of his body's molecules away from him, he can become a weightless, transparent, intangible wraith, unable to be touched by solid matter. By accruing extra-dimensional mass and fortifying his body with it, he can make his body extremely hard and durable to the point where it is immune to most types of damage. *''Superhuman strength:'' His base strength is superhuman and increasing his density will increase his strength to where he can lift a maximum of fifty tons. *''Superhuman durability:'' He can become extraordinarily massive and harder than diamond. At maximum mass, he weighs about ninety tons. *''Intangibility:'' The Vision can use his density control offensively by attaining minimum density. Passing a part or all of his body within another living being and ever so slightly increasing his density enables him to direct that living being's actions. Even increasing his density to one half ounce is sufficient to cause the organism he passes through excruciating pain, a shock to the nervous system, and unconsciousness. Were he to become any more dense than one half ounce, the shock would probably kill the other organism if the organic damage was not extensive enough to kill the other organism in itself. Accordingly, the Vision employs this power with extreme caution. *''Flight:'' When at minimum mass, the Vision can fly through the air weightlessly. It is not known how the Vision performs this. He may be able to maneuver and gain speed by drawing power from Earth's magnetic field to some degree. When he does, however, he is capable of passing through solid matter and reaching high speeds. Solar radiation absorption: The solar jewel on the Vision's brow absorbs ambient solar energy that his body is able to convert directly into usable forms by a process not unlike photosynthesis in plants but with 99% efficiency. The solar ray absorption process occurs constantly at a rate determined by the expenditure of energy for his bodily needs. Thus, the jewel absorbs solar energy most expediently when the Vision utilizes it at some superhuman level of exertion. While the Vision does not require food or beverages to survive, he is capable of consuming and utilizing them for short-term energy. *''Solar energy beams:'' He can channel limited amounts of solar energy back through the gem on his forehead at will, creating a narrow hot beam of infrared and microwave radiation. The beam can be controlled within a temperature range of 500 to 30,000 degrees Fahrenheit. At maximum temperature, the Vision can melt through a one-inch plate of steel in five seconds. The Vision originally was not capable of controlling the width of the beam but later achieved the ability. He can sustain a heat beam at maximum intensity for about two minutes before he begins to tax his supply of energy for his other bodily functions. The Vision commonly uses his eyes for this purpose as well. Weaknesses Rigidity: The Vision is capable of increasing his density past the point where his muscles can exert enough power to move his body. Over a certain threshold, it becomes more and more difficult for the Vision to move his exceedingly massive frame. At his maximum density of ninety tons, the Vision becomes an immovable object and is effectively immobilized in place until he chooses to reduce his density. Category:Synthezoids